Beyond Reality
by KuroKitzune
Summary: Living the kind of life where you can't regret, holds its own weight. One you can't ever forget. The things you've done, the things you've seen. You can never un-live them. They never leave you. Discovering something thought impossible will bring more chances for Naruto to live this kind of life. Will he fall in the dark and decent to madness, or raise above into the light?


**I know I've been gone and done the same thing before, left for a few months or a year then come back, and now I'm back again with another story, and hopefully be able to get back on Fang of a Demon. I know how you've all loved that one, so I'll re-read it all and try to see if I can't start it back up for you all. I can't promise, but I loved where that story was going, I just lost track of what I was doing with it at the moment. **

Looking over the dense foliage that surrounded the village always seemed to give Sarutobi a sense of serenity. It was days like today that he loved being the Hokage again, days that are so peaceful to those that can see what he see's. Atop the Hokage tower, he can see the entire village, the forest that surrounds it, and trade roads created between the villages.

"Why can't every day just be as peaceful as this sight seems to be." He wonders loudly. It's not very often the sun starts to set the way it did tonight, the sky reflecting all the warmer colors of the spectrum. It was a sight that he himself couldn't ever find the words to describe.

The day is winding down to an end and the old Sarutobi is just now finishing up his daily paperwork. Little does he know, the picture he see's and reality, are the farthest from being similar.

On the other side of town a boy only ten years old is panting, sweat dripping down his body in a steady stream, he'd been running for hours.

"_When will they give up... God damn!_ Rushing to another hiding place, a garbage can, he gets behind it before being seen. A shadow passes by seconds later.

"He's not over here!" A voice cry's out, certainly masculine, the shadow being a bulky figure. The boy pushed into the shadows of the can.

"Keep looking boys" Another shouted.

He knew he never should have left his district today. Its nothing like his birthday but today people just always seemed to be crankier, more malicious. Not only this day but this whole month. He never figured out why though and never ventured for too many answers. His goal was to survive. Starting the academy in only a few weeks, he had his heart set to becoming a ninja.

"_Clear your head dumbass!_ Shaking his head he looked back behind him, a hole in the fence that trapped him. Climbing through he sighed in relief, his home was close enough to be seen a few blocks down. He was almost there.

Not wanting to get caught he decided to slowly make his way in the shadows, staying quite and out of the light. His way of thinking was simple, the road may be empty, but that doesn't mean no ones watching outside their windows or a bush. He didn't want to chance it, he didn't want to deal with it tonight.

Three blocks to go, he was still in the clear, no sound at all on the roads still. He was close enough to smell the food his neighbor was making. It slowly reminded him that he had to go hungry again, maybe he'd find something along the way.

Two blocks, a few murmurs from the houses but nothing enough to scare him off yet.

One block, he can finally see his house, small enough for him to live in comfortably. Starting to relax, the boy slides out of the bushes, his house is only a bit away after all now.

Coming up to the door he made sure to look around discretely enough to not be noticed. "Not too bad..." Grinning to himself he steps in.

Feeling something snatch his elbow he panics, throwing his hand back with the keys in it. Blood splatters on the walls in the dark before he opens his eyes.

"Jiji...Jiji!" He jumps back, tears in his eyes, before the person puffs into smoke with a chair in his place. Turning around he sees the person. "That's mean Jiji!" He yells with a grin on his face.

"Naruto it was mean of you to swing at me, my boy." Sarutobi said with a small smile on his face. He was concerned, Naruto shouldn't have been scared like that.

"Sorry Jiji" Rubbing the back of his head he continues. "Was just a little freaky outside tonight, got a little jumpy." Laughing it off he tried to cover it up.

"Oh? That's all it is Naruto?" He eyes the boy carefully but doesn't see any reason to doubt him. "Alright, well on to my main reason for stopping you, would you like dinner? My treat of course." Smiling, Sarutobi holds his hand out, motioning the boy to lead the way.

"YEAH!"

Along the walk Sarutobi watches the people of the village as they traverse the streets. His conclusion, by the time they made it to the ramen stand, wasn't looking good.

"BEEF! The usual old man!" Naruto yelled when he jumped on the stool.

"Naruto! My boy! Welcome back, I'll get right on it." Ichiraku said heading to the back.

"Naruto I haven't seen you in a few days, how you been kiddo?" A young woman says, walking up to them. "and you as well Hokage-sama" bowing down she smiles.

"It's nice to see you too Ayame." He smiles back.

"Been busy Ayame-nee, I've been reading a few books that Jiji's gotten me. I'm starting the academy soon." Naruto couldn't help but beam out at his older sister figure.

"Ooh? Is that so?" She inquired. "Well then, as long as you weren't out causing trouble." She grinned at him playfully.

"Me? In trouble? Never." He smiled innocently.

"Sorry to interrupt you all" Ichiraku chimed in "Here you are Naruto, and you as well Hokage-sama" He said setting down a second bowl, the Hokage was just like Naruto himself. He had a special ramen recipe just for him.

"Thank you very much." They chimed together, along with a loud "Itadakimasu!"

Even now Sarutobi couldn't believe how Naruto ate through these treats. He may be a Hokage, but that doesn't mean he spends a ton of money in his day to day life. Compared to his bowl of ramen, Naruto had 4.

"Ya know. I'm glad I have you into healthy food. This was a rare occasion Naruto." Sarutobi smiled. He didn't mind treating the boy, but he didn't want Naruto's growth to be stunted either.

A while back he started getting Naruto into healthier foods, keeping him off the junk and only treating him with ramen for certain occasions. This one being his mood and the village itself, in his mind.

"I know, I know. I just need to wait to go shopping again..." He looked down.

"Naruto how did you go through all of that already?" Sarutobi looks over at him, noticing his downtrodden face. "Whats wrong Naruto?"

Ayame just got back from taking the bowls to the back, she couldn't help but see Naruto and decided to repeat the Hokage.

"It's nothing, I just needed some clothes as well is all."

"Naruto, clothes aren't that expensive, how much did you have to pay?" The Hokage started to get an idea that it was happening again. He's stopped this before, but every time another store does it. He can't close them all down.

"Not too much, just a few thousand yen. They weren't messed with either." He grinned.

"A few thousand... That shouldn't have been more than two thousand for enough wardrobes for a week." Calmly getting up and paying the bill the Hokage started to walk down the street, Naruto on his heels.

"Cya Ayame, Old man!" Naruto yelled excitedly back, a curtly "Until next time Naruto" was heard from the two owners. "It wasn't too bad jiji, don't worry about it. Really."

The Hokage stayed quite for the time being.

-3 weeks later-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Turning off the alarm Naruto jumps out of bed. Yawning and walking to the kitchen he grabs some bread and throws it in the toaster.

Pouring some juice out and grabbing an apple he bites it, waiting for the toast.

"I wonder how the academy is gunna be... Whatever" Grinning he bites the apple again as the toast pops up. Quickly buttering it he gets dressed and lets the butter melt. Running out the door he grabs his toast and darts off for his morning workout.

"You want to adopt him? And why should I allow this?" Hiruzen woke up to a bad start today, rubbing his temples he looks up at Anko, away from his crystal ball. In it lies the image of Naruto, running through his workout, currently he just got off tree walking and is on to physical workouts.

"Why not? I can show him what its like to have a family, we've been over this a million times!" Yelling angrily she punches the desk in front of the Hokage.

"Anko... I know. And you know I'd let you. But without proper reasons I-"

"Yea yea yea, the damn council, Fuck the council! You're Hokage."

"You're right but I've given them too much power in the past. You know this." He's trying hard to be as calm as possible, being that Anko barged in on him before his morning coffee at the office.

"So what! Are you just going to wait until he gets seriously hurt?"

Looking down the Hokage sighs. "I hope it doesn't come to that. I'll try for you Anko, it's about time he had someone in his life, he's starting the academy today as well."

"We saw how well trying went last time Hokage-sama." whispered through the air with the leaves from he shunshin.

He couldn't help but sigh, she was right. But right now he can't do anything, not without risking an outcome that may be unfavorable.

Finishing up his workout Naruto runs back to the house, with a quick shower and a change of clothes, before heading to the academy for his first day.

Being one of the first few people wasn't his goal, but he didn't mind it. It just meant more time to see the other students. So far he could distinguish a few clans, Hyuuga, Nara, Akamichi, Inuzuka, and of course the last Uchiha. He knew there were more than that, as well as some civilians.

The room started to get crowded, meanwhile Naruto was glad he got a window seat. Being early paid off in the end after all, he grinned.

The bell chimed, and not even a minute later he heard a voice. "Ahem, My name is Iruka and I'm your instructor. We're gunna play a game." He pulled out a soft, shuriken-shaped plush. "You're going to throw this at someone, that person will introduce themselves and then throw it to the next person." He smiled at the students. "Since I got it first I'll start, so lets move to the other room."

Once everyone was in the room and in a circle he chimed in. "As I said I'm Iruka, your instructor I've just recently started teaching so I hope you wont all give me too hard of a time. " He smiles at them and tosses the shuriken at a student with a puppy, the Inuzuka.

"HEEY! Why do I have to go first!?" The boy whined, his dog yipping at him. "Ugh. My names Kiba Inuzuka, this here is Akamaru." He pats the puppy and grins, his canines shining.

"Oof" A boy with a pineapple haircut looks up. "Whats that for?"

"Wake up ya bum!" Kiba exclaims.

"Troublesome. My names Shikamaru Nara." Looking around, he turns to the person next to him and drops it on their head.

"You really are lazy Shikamaru..." A chubby boy mentions, grabbing the star from his head. "Im Choji Akamichi, does anyone have have chips?"

"No Choji, no one has chips for you." A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail says flatly.

"I was only asking Ino."

Searching the room he throws it at the raven haired Uchiha, who caught it before it even hit him.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." Throwing the pillow across the room it flies in a perfect line, spinning like a real shuriken.

Sliding slightly to the left a pale eyed girl dodges the shuriken before picking it up. "Uhm.. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet all of you." Gently she throws it to the blonde.

Slowly Naruto zones out, thinking about how long these three years are going to take, what he has to do, how his training will go. He was already above the level of genin. Having to run from villagers helped more than he thought it should. After a while he got the idea to just start using it as a workout, he built off this. Making up the schedule that he uses now.

It's gotten pretty steady lately. Tree walking, sticking a leaf to a part of his body, physical workouts, and reading. All worked out, a steady trend in his life for years now. He could honestly say its paying off tremendously.

He wanted to be good, he wanted to be the best.

THWACK

Falling over slowly he pulls the shuriken off his face. Too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice he was the last one to have the star.

Everyone was laughing, playing along he grinned and laughed with them.

"Well, my names Naruto Uzumaki."

They kept laughing at him while Iruka was looking at him with a certain type of indifference. "Alright guys, calm down, lets go into the classroom. We're gunna go over a few things and our curriculum for the next few years.

The entire room echoed with the moans from the class as they filed out.

Making sure to steal a seat by the windows Naruto was one of the first into the classroom. He could tell already it was going to be a long ride.

After a few weeks it became apparent to Naruto that it was going to be a LOT longer than he had intended, he felt like months went by, but it was only a couple of weeks at most. Thinking he was going to go crazy he turns another page in the book, reading the material for the day. _"God I already know all this"_ silently closing the book he looks outside. _"Enough daylight to train at least"_

Getting a few materials he darts out the door to his backyard.

He couldn't believe it when he first got the house. The Sandaime tried giving him apartment buildings, but every time he did they would get abandoned, without a maintenance person he couldn't have Naruto living there. This way he maintains his own home, and can live without others ruining his home as easily.

Setting down a few books and his coat he starts his stretches, warm ups for the workout and the like.

After a few stretches he starts his normal workout, in sets of 3. Push-ups, sit ups, crunches, all at two hundred and fifty a piece.

After came kata's from a style he's read about, oddly only in one place, called Xeno Alepou (literally translates to strange fox.)

He's been working on this for a while now, he only needs to work on his flexibility. Fluidly going through the kata's he's almost mastered it to the point of being able to implement his own twist on the style.

After an hour of that he went back to his second set of workouts. Repeating the beginning all over again.

Once finished he jumped onto the closest tree, grabbing as many leaves down as he could and sticking them to random spots on his body, all the while being upside down on a tree branch. Slowly he started to meditate, two acorn like nuts from the tree in his hand. He'd mastered the two mentioned training methods, now, spinning a slightly heavier object in his palms was his objective.

Holding his hands face down to his orientation -facing the sky- he holds the nuts, each in one hand. Closing his eyes to start meditating he takes a few deep breaths.

Minutes pass, nothing happens. A few more, still nothing. A lone bead of sweat falls from his chin to his forehead.

A few more second and one acorn twitched.

Grinning to himself he took another breath. He knew he was trying too hard, too much. He should try it first on its own, but he figured this would help more. He likes to just complicate things, and go against the odds. It gives him a sense of challenge in it.

Almost a full hour passes before he can get one acorn to stand on its end. Realizing how taxing his body actually felt, he decided to jump down and try it on its own for a bit longer.

It didn't take but 10 minutes before he was able to stand both acorns on their ends. Thus reaching his goal for the day.

Setting up for his last set of workouts he takes a drink from a nearby stream, splashing some on his face as well. The sun had almost left the sky, the sunset was looking breathtaking at the end of the river.

Snapping his attention to a bush, he could see slight movement. A low rustle and a few shakes before a small cat rolls out of the bush.

Relaxing, Naruto turns back to his materials and his workouts. _"Cat's aren't normal on this part of the town, hopefully he's just a runaway."_ He couldn't be too sure, but his suspicions are his own. _"More likely to be a substitution than anything else though"_

Grinning to himself he was proud he already knew those three graduating jutsu's, and all their uses.

Keeping a sharp eye out he finished up his workout and sat on the training log for a quick rest, but just as he was getting up to return home everything went black.

"We finally got the little fucker!" A woman shrieked seeing the boy get knocked out cold.

"Now he's going to finally pay, fucking demon scum!" A man reeking of alcohol said, smashing the bottle over Naruto's head bringing a bead of blood to form and travel down his face.

After making sure to tie his hands together behind him the crowd started to hit the boy with anything they could get, bottles, rocks, his own books, anything.

Some ribs were cracking under the pressure, the boy couldn't even scream for help, silenced by his lack of consciousness.

"Wha...what happened?" Looking around Naruto couldn't help but be intrigued. He was in what appeared to be a long hallway. The walls all had pictures on them, moving pictures. Taking a closer inspection he couldn't help but jump back. They were his memories, playing out on the walls for all to know, anyone to see. His beatings, his hiding spots, his secrets. All on the walls.

Starting to calm down a bit he realized where he could be. _"So.. why am I not in the room this time?"_

Making his way down the hall of memories, he follows, his own body aging as he traverses the tunnel.

The things he blocked out all came rushing back when he saw them, though he tried as hard as he could to push his emotions back down.

Finally reaching the end of the hall, it opens up. A wide meadow, a house on a hill, and this tunnel from nowhere were all that was visible to Naruto.

"Hey! Where are you furball?!" Naruto yells out, he's known about the fox, has for a long time. Ever since one of his first attacks. They've never really gotten along, but a mutual respect has come out of it. The boy respect the fox's title as the king of demons, and the demon respects the fact the boy still has a will to live, along with not being scared of his presence.

"**You always have a way of coming when I just don't want you here huh ningen?" **The fox taunts, coming out of some foliage with a snow white collar on his neck.

"Well, at least I didn't mean it this time." Naruto spat back.

"**Whatever. I say you should kill them. Just wake up, and murder them all."** The Kyuubi grins wide. He may be smaller than normal, but a 5" tall fox is still scarey to see grinning.

"What, and ride you into my battle? You're small enough" Naruto taunted back, slowly walking a circle around the fox.

"**Like hell! I wouldn't let you ride me even in my grave ningen!"** Kyuubi snapped his jaws at the boy.

"Right right, and you wouldn't wear a white collar before either, but look how times have changed." Naruto grinned, he knew he had the upper hand here. "I can't just kill them, I'm not a ninja yet Fox. I can't get away with it as self defense." he continued, putting all joking aside.

"**You make it sound like that Hokage of yours will let the council do something to you."** The fox made a good point, the old man wouldn't ever let them touch him if he could help it.

"Be that as it may-" Naruto was cut off when a burning sensation started to hit him. "What is this...?"

"**Those damn ningen poisoned you! Eventually my chakra will purge it but if you don't get away soon it could leave some damage, this is potent boy."** The Kyuubi called out, a purple glow surrounding him, his chakra eating away at it slowly.

All around the flowers and tree's started to wilt slowly.

"Fine... " Naruto was in too much pain to argue another minute, he had to get away, at least to purge this poison from himself.

"Finally its taking effect." A voice calmly states. "It wont be long until the demon starts to burn from the inside out." Laughing manically the man pulls out the poisoned dagger and stabs the boy in his other leg. "Try to run now demon!"

Slowly coming to, Naruto realized he couldn't really move his legs much. Seeing a knife in one and a hole in the other he understood why, the poison must have an anticoagulant in it. Running for too long wont be an option this time, he may bleed out.

"Die demon." A stoic voice cuts through the air, with a light sticking sound.

A fizzing started and everyone backed up from the boy.

Slowly, ever so slowly realization dawned on Naruto, he couldn't move his arms, and there was an explosive tag on the ground next to his feet.

Trying to scurry to his feet he fumble, landing next to the tag, face first.

"It's over." Making the tiger sign, the tag starts to glow.

Widening his eyes, Naruto rolls, its all he can do. He rolls as far as he can before it exploded.

A low rumble shook the Hokage tower, a cloud forming by the forest of death. Sarutobi figured it was just another person training, using too much chakra. But when he went to drink his tea the cup cracked.

Shaking it off he cleaned up the mess and sat down, grabbing a pen to finish his paperwork. It's been a long stressful day. So when all the ink from his pen bled out, he knew something was up. Checking his crystal ball he searches for Naruto.

After a few seconds he decides to check the training grounds, the sight turned his stomach. There was Naruto, looking bloody and broken, a hole in one leg, and a knife in the other. His head was cut open, one arm turned in a way that wasn't physically possible. His chest showed the beginnings of being caved in. Snapping his fingers, three figures landed in front of him.

All had masks on. One of snake, one of a dog, and one falcon. "Lets go." The Hokage was livid, he and the team of ANBU were off in an instant, his voice being the only thing in the office.

This was the worst of all the beatings hes had. Some have come close, and some have even rivaled it, but this has topped the cake. Never before has he had multiple bones snapped or broken like this. It's all because of the blank masked ninja's that came to help. Eventually the civilians all left and all that was left was the three unidentified ninja.

"WHY!" Naruto yelled, he could feel his bones being healed, if he could only buy some time. But up until now all his attempts to make them talk, or stall them, have failed. They only seem to get more enjoyment the more he screams. If you could even call it enjoyment, they made no notion, no sound that they were happy about it. They just kept moving as if it were their job to do so.

One of the masked men flicked his blade out, tilted his head, and darted at Naruto.

Normally he couldn't see such movements, but time seemed to slow down. He could see every bead of sweat on the assassins face as he rushed towards Naruto.

He didn't know what was going on, he tried to roll out of the way, only to feel a sharp pain and fell on his stomach, curling into himself. The blade missed by inches and struck the restraints, freeing his arms.

Throwing them out as fast as he could to catch himself, he rolls out of the way when they touch the dirt.

Looking up with fear in his eyes he sees everything is purple, even the assassin infront of him. At first he hides behind the log, but upon seeing the assassins unable to find him he grabs the knife that's still lodged in his leg and pulls it out with a grunt. "FUCK! That hurt..."

He can hear an eerie echo around him. Paying no mind his only attention is on the assassins.

Quickly he darts out at the closest assassin, the world seems to tunnel around him before he can reach the masked ninja, but when he does he throws his hand out and slices his opponent. He couldn't be sure but he must have done something right, as the masked ninja fell to the ground before burning into ashes before his own eyes.

"Hn." One of the remaining two ninja exclaim before charging towards the boy.

One second everything is purple, after that tunnel color shot back into Naruto's vision. Once the Masked ninja swung at him Naruto closed his eyes and stepped back. When he opened them he felt a drip down his cheek, seeing a small bead of blood, fresh. Everything was purple again. "What... What is this place? Whats going on?"

Naruto wandered back behind the ANBU member before jumping up and swinging the knife down, blade first, into the mans skull.

The last ANBU took this option to strike, catching Naruto off guard and slicing a deep along the boys back.

The snake masked ANBU was assigned to go ahead and scout out the area before they arrived. What she came to froze her to the core. There were 3 ANBU units, all with blank masks, attacking the young Naruto. The boy she was trying to help the most in this village.

As she was going to help she noticed Naruto duck, getting his restraints cut. What surprised her more than him dodging the blade, was the fact he fell... and fell... and fell, right into the ground and disappeared.

For a few moments she waited, too confused to act, and too shocked to back up to the Hokage. Things don't scare Anko Matarashi. It just doesn't happen. She's second in command of the T&I unit of the village, she's seen almost everything. But seeing an innocent boy being beaten black and blue, bloody and battered, so brutally. It was something hard to take, but when that same boy just vanishes off the face of the earth..? Well That scared her. He had no signature at all, no chakra, it was like he didn't exist anymore.

Suddenly he came out of nowhere and slit the throat of one of the assassins. The next time he appeared he shoved a whole blade, to the hilt, into another assassins skull.

The last assassin struck, blood sprayed everywhere, but no Naruto in sight. This is the scene the rest of the group came up to. A single assassin, looking around confused, with a pile of ashes, and a burning body. _"__Danzo" _They all thought at the same time. Only he would seal their fate in such a way.

"So what... I become like invisible or something to them when every thing is purple..? or is it more complex than that?" Naruto asks aloud. He has started to notice that everything is a bit slower than normal though, not by a lot.

"**Its not just being invisible boy, you're bending time and space to your own desires... And I've never seen or heard of any one else ever being able to do this, not even the Rikudou Sennin. We'll need to investigate this one boy. For now, try to get out of this situation, you phase in and out of reality at will, not so much phasing as... appearing."** The Kyuubi chimed in.

"Thank you, furball" Naruto said in a cocky tone, getting the knife in a reverse grip.

Running at the last assassin Naruto feels the pull and stabs outward, returning to reality with the knife in the assassins gut. Jumping back and through reality, Naruto gets his footing before pouncing again. His eyes unwavering as the colors seep back into his world, swinging the blade across the ANBU's neck, killing him instantly. The body was ashes before it even hit the ground, due to the seal on his wrist.

Landing roughly Naruto looks back, three piles of ash lie in the wake of the battlegrounds. Slowly a grin starts to form, but not long after his world is once again black.

The Hokage couldn't believe what he was seeing, Naruto was defending himself against three ROOT members. And doing a fine job at it, if he didn't say so himself. His mind couldn't get off the fact he kept losing his chakra signature every time Naruto disappeared though.

Taking into account of the injuries he's already suffered, Naruto finished the fight relatively unscathed. Sarutobi couldn't be any more proud of the boy. "Snake, get down there and grab Naruto. He will be in your care from now on." The Hokage said with authority in his voice.

A hesitant nod was all the reply he got before the ANBU disappeared.

"It's too bad Naruto killed that last member of ROOT Hokage-sama. We could have interrogated him and shut them down for good." The dog masked ANBU stated quietly.

"That's correct dog, we could have. But I'd rather Naruto be safe and sound than use the opportunity to get Danzo, he will slip up again, and next time we can get him. Right now I'm just worried about Naruto." Sarutobi sighed out. The two members couldn't help but nod.

"Dismissed." Rang out before the two masked ninja disappeared, the Hokage leaving shortly after. "I hope for your sake this works out Anko."

**Welp, that's one chapter down, short sweet and gives you a sense of where every things at. The longer chapters are starting with chapter 2, so no worries about this being "too short". Its more of an introduction chapter.**

**Now, before I get a ton of questions about Naruto's ability. **

**NO IT IS NOT "Tobi" 'S SHARIGAN ABILITY.**

**Just getting that out there. He goes through what seems to be a mini "portal". A shimmer in the air if you will, that's the medium for this ability. Once through it hes in another world, as he gets more in tune and stronger with the ability he can bend time, slow it down or speed it up etc. It will be taxing of course. This other world may or may not have something contained inside of it, I haven't thought about that yet. But he can re-appear anywhere at any time. Right now there's a delay , thus the tunnel feeling he gets, between when he starts to transfer the worlds and when he finishes. Later on it'll be more instant. **

**Think of this as Haku's demon ice mirrors, only... thin air. And by staying in the "mirror" he's essentially removed from the "Naruverse" plane. He comes out and goes in as if going through a doorway. Meaning, if a sword is swung following him, it would entirely miss him, but if timed right coming AT him, they could still hit a part of him. No one else can touch or mess with the rift, they simply pass through it.**

**Review (: Any are welcome, even flamers.**


End file.
